A known support apparatus includes a height adjusting device located on a bipod or tripod stand with a sideways adjusting assembly which carries a holding device for the grenade thrower tube. Such known support apparatus is capable of correcting the elevation of the mounted grenade thrower tube and producing a sideways tube adjustment with respect to the mounted bipod or tripod stand. This enables the grenade thrower tube to be oriented to the desired target.
The adjusting ranges for the known support apparatus are relatively small. Therefore, the bipod or tripod stand and base plate on which the throwing tube is pivotally carried must be mounted to position the throwing tube in at least an approximately desired target direction. Great operator skill and experience is required to select the location for the support apparatus for effecting the exact orienting to the target, within the ranges for the grenade thrower given through the built-in height adjusting assembly and sideways adjusting assembly. When exact orientation is not achieved in the first instance, the bipod or tripod stand must necessarily be moved to start all over again. The required degree of displacement cannot always be met exactly. Thus, valuable minutes pass before the throwing tube can be adjusted to place the grenade thrower on target.